A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of trailer hitches and trailers, more specifically, a device used to align and guide in a tongue of a trailer onto a trailer hitch of an attached vehicle.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with trailer hitch alignment devices. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a trailer hitch alignment device that works beneath both the trailer hitch and the hitch ball to align and guide in the trailer hitch onto the hitch ball; wherein the device includes an elongated strap that hooks onto a bracket that is bolted beneath the hitch ball; wherein the elongated strap wraps around an alignment device that can rotate vertically beneath the tongue of the trailer so as to raise the trailer hitch to an elevation above the hitch ball; wherein a hand crank positioned behind the trailer hitch enables the elongated strap to be wound on in order to align the trailer hitch onto the hitch ball.
The Kennedy Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,029) discloses a device for aligning the tongue and hitch first portion on a trailer with the receiver and hitch; wherein the device includes a winch cable that pulls the receiver over the hitch ball. However, the winch cable is pulled atop the hitch ball via an alignment guide located above and behind the hitch ball as opposed to a device that aligns from underneath both the tongue and the hitch ball.
The Norton et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,408) discloses a trailer hitch winch and guide mechanism that pulls the trailer hitch onto a receiver ball. However, the guide mechanism does not attach beneath an existing ball hitch and extend beneath the tongue portion of the trailer to raise the tongue above the hitch ball for the alignment process. Also, the winch and guide mechanism relies upon a wheeled jack to raise the tongue to the desired elevation.
The Steele Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,353) discloses a winch and cable mechanism that pulls a trailer hitch onto a receiver ball. However, the mechanism does not attach beneath the trailer hitch and rely upon a guide mechanism to rotate below the tongue of the trailer to lift said tongue in order to align the trailer hitch onto the receiver ball.
The Wilks Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,083) discloses a trailer hitch and guide mechanism in which a winch and cable is guided over the trailer hitch ball and onto the hitch receiver. However, the mechanism does not attach beneath the hitch ball and employ a guide mechanism that swings down below the tongue to raise the tongue of the trailer to the desired elevation prior to seating thereon.
The Wilks Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,951,345) discloses a hitch alignment device for aligning a ball and socket of a trailer hitch; wherein the alignment device includes a base with a winch and pivotable cable guide. Again, the alignment device does not work beneath both the hitch ball and tongue of the trailer.
The Winto Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 338,644) illustrates an ornamental design for a vehicle guidance device, which does not attach beneath both the hitch ball and trailer tongue.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a trailer hitch alignment device that works beneath both the trailer hitch and the hitch ball to align and guide in the trailer hitch onto the hitch ball; wherein the device includes an elongated strap that hooks onto a bracket that is bolted beneath the hitch ball; wherein the elongated strap wraps around an alignment device that can rotate vertically beneath the tongue of the trailer so as to raise the trailer hitch to an elevation above the hitch ball; wherein a hand crank positioned behind the trailer hitch enables the elongated strap to be wound on in order to align the trailer hitch onto the hitch ball. In this regard, the trailer hitch alignment device departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.